


Merry Christmas, Raven

by dragonkyng



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Implied Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonkyng/pseuds/dragonkyng
Summary: Raven returns from an away mission to the bed she shares with Garfield early Christmas Morning. And she wants a little present from her lover.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 22





	Merry Christmas, Raven

**Author's Note:**

> This work involves a Trans Raven and Beast Boy, and may imply some mpreg at the end. It's a quick little smut fic. Please review if you like.

Garfield stirred awake, looking back to see Raven, kissing his neck. “Merry Christmas,” she said softly into his ear, before taking the point of it into her mouth. Garfield shuddered, his body melting into her for a moment, before looking over at the clock.

“Raven, it’s 12:30.”

“That’s Christmas. And I want to unwrap my present…” Raven purred against him, her hands going down to his ass, grabbing it. “I just got back from working with Zatanna on Justice League stuff, and it’s been so long…” She kneaded his soft globes, Garfield, instinctively pushing back against her. 

“Three days isn’t that long. Can’t we wait until morning?” He complained, though his body was clearly aroused and begging for it. Raven confirmed this when she reached around and found he was hard. Her hand caressed his bulge as she began kissing him again. “Raven…” Garfield moaned, half whining and half giving in.

“I promise you’ll like it too… You always do…” Raven pressed herself against him, letting him feel her own erection against his ass. Garfield let out another moan, before turning in Raven’s arms, and kissing her on the lips. 

“Okay,” he said. “You can unwrap your present. Just let me unwrap mine too.” With that, he reached down and grabbed the hem of the large T shirt she was wearing, pulling it up over her head. He was rewarded with getting to see her breasts, which he quickly went for. Raven laid back and let him kiss and suck on her, running her hand through his hair. She let out a gasp as she felt his hand reach for her erection, gripping it through her sleep pants. 

Garfield worked her shaft through her clothes with one hand, the other supporting himself as he played with her breasts, gently biting on her nipples, loving the noises she made. “Do… Do you remember our first time?” Raven asked. Garfield blushed, recalling himself on his knees, Raven stroking her cock as she got him to lick the tip of it. “You were so nervous at first, but soon you were sucking my cock so eagerly. I knew you had to have had experience. Aqualad wasn’t who I was expecting.”

Garfield released her nipple, his hand also moving from her cock. He moved so he was between her legs, pulling her sleep pants down. “You’re bigger than Aqualad,” he said, letting her cock go free. He gripped her and resumed stroking her, his hand moving along all nine inches. “I still can’t believe, even with magic, you can hide all this cock.” Garfield bent down and took the head in his mouth, going all the way to the bottom in one go.

“I am glad that you and Aqualad only did oral though, letting me take your virginity.” Raven remembered how tight he was, even after she spent almost an hour getting him ready. His soft whimpers as she bottomed out in him, letting him adjust to it before she began to fuck him like an animal.

Garfield began moving along her cock, sucking her just how he knew she liked it. Being together let him know, even with her “demon heritage” often making her last for a long time, how to use his mouth to make her…

Raven let out a loud groan as she began to cum down Garfield’s mouth. Gar was unprepared, trying to keep up with her, before coming off her cock, letting the last few pumps release on his face. “Fuck… I guess not having sex for a few days made me cum too quickly there.” She sat up and took Garfield’s face in her hands, licking some her cum off, before pressing their lips together, pushing the load she had into his mouth. Garfield accepted it, and Raven kept going until her fiancée had swallowed all her cum. After, they kept making out, Raven slowly undressing Garfield, until he was just as nude as she was. 

Garfield moved so he was on the bed, laying on his back, looking up at Raven. She smiled down at him, grabbing the lube they kept by their bed. Slicking her fingers, she took her time getting him ready, starting with one finger, probing his hole, to three, working him open enough. Garfield was already leaking precum by the time he was ready, and he watched with eager eyes as she lubed up her cock, it never failing to impress how quickly she could get hard again.

She met his gaze as she got into position, the head of her cock pressing against his hole. She teased him for a bit, pushing just to the point she’d enter his ass, and pull back. His whining was too cute for her. “Please, Raven…”

“Please what?”

“Please… stop teasing…”

“What should I do instead?”

“Raven, please fuc…”

His sentence was cut off as Raven reached down with a hand around his neck as she buried herself into him. A long lewd moan was choked in his throat as Raven went all the way inside him, smiling a wicked smile down at him. Her hips made contact with his ass. Her grip on him let up, and the moan was able to full escape his lips. 

Raven began moving in and out of him, going slowly at first, but soon moving faster, each thrust slapping against his ass as she fucked him. “God, Yes,” Garfield said, arching his back. Raven smirked and bent down to kiss him. 

“You like taking my cock?” She said to him after the kiss. She of course knew the answer, but hearing him confess it was better than anything. “You like being my little slut?”

Garfield nodded as his cock throbbed, Raven knowing he was close. She decided to not try and make this a marathon, instead allowing her demon side to pull back, knowing she’d cum pretty quick.

Garfield arched his back as he came on his chest, Raven not too far behind, filling him up with cum. She was all the way in, pumping her load deep in his needy ass. Garfield came down from his orgasm, panting, covered in sweat. Raven pulled out, and took him in her arms. He pressed his back against her. “Merry Christmas, Raven,” he said, clearly worn out from her waking him, and her fucking him hard. She smiled and kissed his neck.

“Merry Christmas, Gar.” As he fell asleep, she was suddenly aware of something new. Her hand gently slid to his stomach, feeling… something. A life force. Different from hers or Garfield. But similar too. As if their two souls were mixed into a new one, and it was growing inside her fiancée. Raven was unsure how, or what would happen, but she cradled her lover and soon to be mother in her arms, falling asleep next to him.


End file.
